The Princess and the Pimple
by Theo2
Summary: The adventures of an unusual princess and her confused sidekick
1. The Beginning of the end

The Princess and the pimple  
  
A short story  
  
By Theo  
  
A long time ago in the kingdom of Lyther, there lived and ruled the ancient De Enca family. By ancient I do not mean that the king and queen were old (even though they are getting up there in age, don't let their looks fool you) but rather that the family had ruled for generations. As long as there had been Lytherans, there has been De Encas' to rule over them. With every family there are traditions, and with older families there are even more, and stranger traditions. With this particular family every queen had to be named Phyllimina, every king had to be Angus, every prince had to be Hendrik and every princess had to be Theodora. This became rather confusing of course, especially when the king and queen had large amounts of children. At times there were five or six Hendriks and four or five Theodoras. The time in this family's life that we are going to talk about is when there are seven Theodoras and four Hendriks.  
  
Being a larger family, this generation of De Encas had to enlarge the castle to fit all of their Theodoras and all of their Hendriks. They created two separate halls, one being the H hall and the other being the T hall. Each hall had seven rooms with each door numbered, and painted different colors. The rooms behind these doors held the children. The walls and blankets and curtains and sheets were dyed and painted the color of the children's doors and had their number on it. Even the children's toys and books had their color and number on it.  
  
Down the very end of the T hall and behind the door marked seven and painted blue is Teddy's room. Of course her official name is Theodora Gabrielle Ester Freya Ballockvia Allia Constance Rell Number 7, but what an awful name that is to have! She calls herself Teddy. She is quite unlike the rest of her family. You see another tradition in this family is that all their children, especially their daughters, are beautiful, with eyes the color of the sea and hair the color of sun ripened wheat. The princes and princesses are also tall and fair. Not Teddy, she is short and as stout as one could be, with brown hair and gray eyes. These are the least of her faults according to her family. On her twelfth birthday she got acne and she was locked away in her room, and her parents pretended that they only had six daughters and not seven. Just for having pimples! Sure you could say she's stubborn, silly, and even odd at times, but other than that she was as sweet as one could be. Her parents lost a lot when they decided to lock her away, but they didn't realize it then.  
  
Teddy, if you haven't guessed by now, was a very lonely person only she didn't let herself know it. Everyday she would read stories and dream of going on great adventures. She would always say after reading a story "Someday that will be me, I'll show them that girls can save the day too!".  
  
Four years came and went, and one by one the princes and princesses married. The day after Theodora number 6 was married, there was a harsh "rat-tat-tap" noise at Teddy's door. She was shocked, and at first thought she was under attack. Only after it happened again, Teddy realized that someone was knocking at her door! Her door! "Someone wants to see me?!!!" thought Teddy. You are probably asking yourselves what about servants, surely there were servants that came to her room? Yes they came twice a day, and only to bring meals, water, and clean clothes. They never knocked. Instead they snuck in silently while Teddy slept and Teddy was none the wiser about where her food or clothes came from, only that they just came. Back to the knock..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wh-who is it?"stammered Teddy  
  
"Her royal and majestic majesty Queen Phyllimina Number 39's messenger" replied the gruff voice of the messenger. "Just a moment kind sir" replied Teddy in her gentlest, most ladylike voice (imagine a crow singing).  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Good day err Princess"  
  
"Good day sir, what does my lady mother have to say to me?"  
  
"She hath written you a letter, err Princess"  
  
"Would you be so kind sir to give it to me?"  
  
"Of course my err lady"  
  
"What do you keep saying "err" do you have a frog caught in your throat or perhaps the bile that is in your crude, courtly heart keeps trying to spew forth, but you can only stop it by saying 'err'?"  
  
The messenger is stunned  
  
"Or perhaps you do not know what to call me because you do not think of me as a princess because of my appearance?  
  
Teddy stun him further, his jaw is dropped and his mouth gaping open.  
  
"Err.. hew, excuse me my lady, today is mmy first day and I amm. am a little nervous"  
  
"Oh, sorry, today is my first real day too"  
  
" How is that my lady?"  
  
"Well today is the first day that I've been called a princess"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Oh yes, could I have the message please?"  
  
"Sure, sure"  
  
"Thanks, by the way what's your name?"  
  
"My nname iss, hew hah, my name is Jallyn my lady"  
  
"You can stop that my lady stuff now Jallyn, my name is Teddy"  
  
"Yes my lady"  
  
"Oy"  
  
Teddy reads the Queen's later, it says:  
  
" Theodora Garbrielle Ester Freya Ballockvia Allia Constance Rell Number Seven  
  
You being the last born of all the royal children, and the only one to be, how shall I say it, unroyal, with no social skills, grace, beauty, wit and also being the only unmarried child, you shall hereafter be sent to Haggwellerson's School for Ugly Princesses. There you will receive the finest care and lessons on how to be a true princess. If Haggerwellerson can transform you into an actual princess then when your four years there are up, you may return home and wed Prince Shellenblak of Rubidia. As if such a miraculous thing such as that could ever occur! (laugh) Anyway when your years there are up, and you are still in your present form you shall go to the Ladies of Silent Tongues convent and forget that you are a princess at all. As you well know, very few know of your existence at all and if you try to make others believe that you are a princess then we shall deny it (obviously). Good luck to you, for your title rides on this task! (laugh) ~ Queen Phyllimina Number 39"  
  
"Gee thanks mom, love you too!" mutters Theodora as she slams the letter on the ground.  
  
" Are you ill my lady?"  
  
"Get it right my name is Teddy and yes I'm fine or at least I will be once I get out of here."  
  
"G-Get out of here? My lady how on all of blessed Lyther do you plan that?"  
  
"Since we are going to be travelling together Jallyn I suggest you call me Teddy"  
  
"Travelling? What.. why? Oh no my lady! You.. we musn't.."  
  
"Go pack some things, we'll need money, food, clothes, and a talking donkey, or maybe a magical fish. Get these things and come back here in an hour."  
  
"Talking donkey, magic fish, hour?" asks the confused Jallyn  
  
"Yes now go!" says Teddy as she slams the door  
  
"For one who is so new at being a princess, she sure knows how to act like one, geez!" says Jallyn to himself as he hurries off to find a talking donkey. 


	2. On our way but to where?

Knock..Knock..Knock  
  
"Ah, oh yeah, come in" says Teddy  
  
" My Lady I have gotten what you asked for" says Jallyn Teddy and Jallyn begin to sneak out of the castle, which they do by walking out of the bedroom door, down the hall and out the gate. No one sees them and no one cares, Teddy and Jallyn are free.  
  
"Oh yeah, thank you so much Jallyn for getting the supplies, was it terribly hard to find a talking donkey and a magical fish?"  
  
"Umm.. well actually I could only find a flea from a talking donkey and a magical fish's scale."  
  
"What! What do you except us to do with that?"  
  
"Well what could we have done with a talking donkey or a magical fish my lady?"  
  
"How is this supposed to be an adventure without something magical? Oh I suppose we could do without it. Come on Jallyn let's go!" "My lady where shall we go?  
  
"Wherever the wind takes us good Jallyn, and that's anywhere but here"  
  
"Allright my lady, whatever you say"  
  
"Are you questioning my judgement Jallyn? Who told you to come anyway?"  
  
"Actually you did my lady and although your judgement is.is always good I figured since I am your travelling companion I should confer with you on our destination."  
  
"You are right Jallyn, I'm sorry for being so rude to you, I just want this adventure to be perfect, you know full of magic" "Oh not the whole magic thing again"Thinks Jallyn  
  
"dragons,"  
  
"Dragons!!! What have I gotten myself into?" Thinks Jallyn  
  
"and sword fights"  
  
"Sword fights, I can just imagine how that would go" Thinks Jallyn then he imagines himself being pushed by Teddy into a pack of snarling pirates who instantly attack and kill him while Teddy watches and laughs.  
  
"that sort of thing and I am worried that it's not going to turn out right at all. Can you suggest a place that we go?"  
  
"Here's a map, why don't we look and see?"  
  
"That place looks cool and full of magic. Come on Jallyn, let's go to the Eternal Woods!"  
  
"The Eternal Woods! But my lady." Jallyn tries to warn Teddy but to no avail for she has already started to walk toward the wood. "Dumda Dee We're off On-A Grand Ad-Ven-Ture, We're Go-Ing To The Eter-Nal Wo-Od Dumm Dumm Da! Hur-Ray!" Sings Teddy (you can't even imagine what it sounds like)  
  
"Once a princess always a princess" mumbles Jallyn as he follows the skipping and dancing and singing Teddy on the path to doom. 


	3. Tired Tears

"I'm tired" says Teddy  
  
"Then we will stop and make camp my lady" replies the exhausted Jallyn  
  
"Yes but we should continue our journey" says Teddy  
  
"My lady you just said that you were tired, in fact you've said that you were tired for the last two hours, and then you say that we must continue on, well I AM TIRED! WE ARE MAKING CAMP NOW!" yells Jallyn  
  
"Ok don't comp an attitude Jallyn, we'll stop and make camp, geez." Says Teddy wondering why Jallyn was so grumpy.  
  
"Thank you my lady" replies Jallyn wondering at himself for yelling at Teddy, he'd never once been angry before in his life until he met her.  
  
The two misguided heroes (oh sorry hero and heroine) set up a meager camp consisting of an old sheet, a moldy pillow, and a rather worn and chewed blanket.  
  
"Where did you get this stuff Jallyn? How am I supposed to sleep on a moldy pillow, and this" says Teddy as she holds up the chewed blanket "This isn't even worthy of the name blanket".  
  
"Look my lady, I only had a certain amount of time to grab supplies because someone had to have a magical fish and a talking donkey." Replies Jallyn even more weary now for having to set up camp.  
  
"Yea yea, well what's for supper? I'm hungry" says Teddy  
  
"Yes my lady, coming right up my lady" mumbles Jallyn as he rolls his eyes and digs through the sack of food.  
  
"Here you go" says Jallyn as he hands Teddy a piece of bread, at least he thought it was bread, but the state it was in made it look like melted wax or solidified soup.  
  
"What's that? I'm not eating that!" says Teddy  
  
"Yes you are for it's what I've got for you and you are going to eat it!" says Jallyn anger filling him once again at Teddy's rudeness.  
  
"No! No! No, I will not!" yells Teddy  
  
"Yes you will, and you will do so now or I'll.." says Jallyn a thoroughly rotten idea coming into his head.  
  
"No! No! No I will not!" yells Teddy as she throws herself on the ground and begins to kick and scream.  
  
"That's enough! I've had it with you! Eat the stupid bread!" yells Jallyn as he shoves the whole loaf of bread into Teddy's mouth  
  
"Gra rammaba stupidaama" yells Teddy through the bread  
  
"Hahhaha!" laughs the victorious Jallyn at Teddy's demise  
  
"Shut up!" yells Teddy after she swallows the bread.  
  
"Hahahaha!" laughs Jallyn  
  
"Stupid jerk!" mumbles Teddy to herself as she climbs into the makeshift moldy and torn bed. Her feelings hurt and her esteem ashamed, cause Teddy to cry herself to sleep. As the silent tears roll down her cheeks, she thinks of another day, long ago when she had felt the same. 


End file.
